Redwood Walls
by NellieEllie
Summary: Normally, you don't find dead bodies on the street. Keyword: normally. But, with an assassin in town, there's only so much time one can have without meeting...fate, let's call it. Collab with FullMetalCanine. Rated M for violence and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my friends! I'm NellisEllis, back with yet ANOTHER freaking story.**

 **wow, four collabs(i need a life)!**

 **Anyway, dis collab is called Redwood Walls, and it's with an irl friend named FullMetalCanine!(although I've mentioned her a few times before)**

 _So this is my first collab. What do you have to say about it? I don't like talking to you faceless weirdos...anonymous people scare me. Unless they're nice._

Do you know how sweetly an arrow slides through the flesh of a man? I do now.

I stand above the dead body of some guy (when you kill someone, you rarely stop to ask their name) and marvel at how much blood there is in the human body. I lick a drop of red off my hands and lick my lips at the metallic, salty taste. One down.

*One Hour Previous*

I sit at my empty table and check the clock for what has to be the fifth time. If some rich bastard wants to give me some money at two o'clock in the morning in exchange for my...help, that's fine. But if there is anything I don't have an excess of, it's time.

Finally, at about three thirty, I hear a knock at my door.

"Come in."

My client walks in, his custom made suit wrinkled and his face covered in sweat. His hand are sweating too, giving him an increasingly hard time holding his briefcase.

"S-sorry I'm late," he gasps, "Traffic was hell."

My eyebrow goes up. "At two in the morning?"

He pales and looks away.

"Okay, buddy, whatever you say. Whaddya want?"

He opens his briefcase and throws pictures of my targets across my table. I take a picture at random.

"MlgHwnT? What kinda dumbass name is that?" I ask, looking at the picture. This guy doesn't look too tough, with short brown hair, a unibrow, and a stripey shirt.

The man shrugs, staring nervously at my face.

"Lookin' at this?" I smirk, drawing a thin finger over a winding, disfigured scar running over my tanned face.

"U-Uh..." He stutters.

I laugh loudly, a harsh, grating sound. "I'm kiddin' with 'ya, buddy. Relax."

He nods.

I stand up and get my bow and arrow.

There's a job to do.

* * *

Steve rounded a corner, his legs exhausted. He had just been playing a round of Cops and Robber with a bunch of assholes, and he had been the warden. Well, technically, he had stolen the baton from Cib, and just started to beat the crap out of everyone. And then Cib killed him. And then all Nether broke loose.

Back in reality, Steve narrowed his eyes at the street in front of him, knowing he would probably fall over and face-plant like an idiot if he didn't rest. Sitting down against the brick wall, Steve pulled his legs close to his chest and looked around. There wasn't anyone around, which was strange. Was there a zombie outbreak, or wh-?

 _THWAP! CRACK!_

Steve suddenly fell over, his eyes forever preserved in a relaxed, curious gaze to nowhere. Blood poured from the rather large hole in his head; an arrow had been shot straight through his skull, and out the other side, pinning his head to the concrete in a bloody and twisted position. A dark chuckle came from somewhere up above, and a pair of feet clicked onto the cobblestone, approaching the body.

After pulling the arrow out with a quick jerk and a satisfying _squish_ , he found that the arrow was now drenched in blood, with little bits of brown hair and brain stuck on it. At the tip of it, the arrow had a large chunk of layered skin and pink brain cells, both of which aiding to make a puddle of rich scarlet on the ground below.

" _Such an innocent victim, it only made sense to leave such a gory mess, don't you think?_ "

Chuckling again, the feet then shuffled over to the body.

 **welp, you should know that this story will be filled with gore, and that's the reason we're writing it.**

 **we have a problem, y'all**

 **but yeah, after a few chapters of this, we might ask you who to kill. if you don't answer, we'll just kill of who ever. hey, if you're lucky, we'll kill you off as well! yeah, I'm way to happy about thisXD**

 **BII**


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for the lack of updates, but I've had such a rough few weeks, that it's gotten to the point where I came *this* close to quitting FF.

Again, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, but I'm having a very bad month right now. I'll try to update IM, but RwW, SR, and C will take time...

Anyway, don't review on this chapter, as I'll be replacing it, but if you want to tell me something, pm me.

- _Nellie the Author Slave_


End file.
